


A Look Inside

by greyamber



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e03 The Pegasus Project, Humor, Jumper Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tag for the Pegasus Project. As Cam lost his Lemon-shield, McKay ambushed him in the jumper bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the world of Stargate. They own me, actually, in my wicked mind.  
> Warning: inspired by the Pegasus Project alone, in which they quarreled childishly during briefing, and on the Odyssey McKay seemed so eager to join Cam at the front viewscreen and babbled about the black hole (Seriously, McKay, to a flyboy?). But still a thanks to infinimato, for wrote Just Desserts, and showed me that I'm not alone developed a (abnormal) crush in this episode on those two :P;  
> Ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

A frustrated Cameron stood in the jumper bay, trying hardly to ignore the loud sound from mess and all over the city behind him. He’d like to take a sparring with Teal’c who was presently in another galaxy, or to try some Kel’No’Reem with the said Jaffa, just to let that stoic and determined gaze silent his restlessness away. For they did destroy a Wraith ship and a Ori ship at the same time as well as blocked the Super Gate successfully. But it turned out that they are still alone in this hopeless war and –

“So, the jumper bay? Does every flyboy need to stay with his sweet gateship every available second?”

Cameron’s first reaction was to reach the lemon that once in his pocket, then realized he had returned that rare fruit to the mess. He sighed and turned around wearily quiet, which made McKay seemed more nervous then he was before, but still managed an odd gesture with an even odder suggestion, “…Don’t you want to take a look inside? The gene therapy worked on me, in case you don’t know.”

 

oooooooo

 

That hard hot cock was still pounding inside him, while the pulse of McKay’s orgasm wrapping him into a wet white climax too. Helplessly Cameron tightened his muscle, milking the last spasm from the man above. Slowly his edge of sight became clear again and he was able to see something else except McKay’s face and panting mouth, even though all he could hear was the pounding inside his own chest.

His mind was still sluggish, somehow not as weary as it was before. Cam moaned.

The eyes of the man above him began to focus. Their breathes eased to long and soft. McKay shifted, but still sheared inside him, Cameron grumbled, as the man’s breathing right into his ear.

“…So that’s the reason you kept stalking me?”

“I kept stalking you?” McKay huffed out a snarl, “You began it. As I remembered correctly, you were the one kept irritating me during the briefing and then kept trying to scare me away after that!”

The solid body above him tightened, so did the arms around him. Cameron shifted too, burying his nose under the man’s chin and let out a sleepy snort. “…You tracked me to here? And there I thought you were just going to show off those lovely Puddle Jumpers and your super artificial gene.”

“Well. That’s right too,” damp breath husked into his ear, Cameron shivered at the sensation in and around him, “and to show you how miracle I could work _without_ a death thread from an annoying lemon.”

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
